


[Podfic] Desert Road

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of greenapple's fic "Desert Road."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Sam starts awake on a dirt road in the middle of nothing, bleached limestone hills and fine white dust like smoke under their wheels.</p>
<p><strong>File Length:</strong> 00:11:015|| 6.5MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Desert Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desert Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10942) by greenapple. 



**Title:** [Desert Road](http://www.greenapple.oscillating.net/desert-road/)  
 **Author:** greenapple  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** adult  
 **Summary:** Sam starts awake on a dirt road in the middle of nothing, bleached limestone hills and fine white dust like smoke under their wheels.

**File Length:** 00:11:015|| 6.5MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/desert-road)

To listen to a streaming version of this fic, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desert%20Road%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/876524.html).


End file.
